Reconstruction of the Darkness
by JDGZ OVSH
Summary: The Fumihiro line never was especially 'normal'; the family name many times slipping in and out of the top 10%, and even then, not truly satisfied. But as the newest generation, and last branch retaining the name, what will the Fumihiro siblings do when they lift the veil of the family business, and name? And what of their mother's side of the family? Only time will tell. Rated T


Reconstruction of the darkness

Chapter I

Building foundations

A young man stood on the edge of a bridge, watching as ships circled the bay, and cars roamed the streets. If he wasn't studying, or at a match, he was here, watching the world go by; as well as the occasional black blob. Today in particular, Chimon felt the world was at peace. He was listening to music, as he watched, and waited. He was tall, standing in at about 6' 4". Though, what drew attention wasn't his tall stature, for a high schooler, but his hair; his hair was short, and straight, blood red across the majority of his head, and a few thick, dark blue streaks ran through; emphasized by his heterochromatic eyes of the same colors. His father claimed it had something to do with 'unusually pure blood', accompanied by some weird poem that he drilled into his mind. Another oddity was that he was ambidextrous, despite the rest of his family being right-handed.

He was wearing a white knee-length trench coat, over a black vest, a white dress shirt, black slacks, and white dress shoes. He also had a pocket watch in his left breast pocket, the silver chain very visible to anyone who more than glanced at him, which was everyone.

Everyone who knew him both loved, and hated him; he was proficient at everything he did, having yet to let any of his grades fall below an A minus, and most, if not all, of the local sports teams practically worshiped him; but he had the reputation of a delinquent in his class, teachers and students alike not appreciating his rather short fuse (albeit, a well-hidden fuse), and explosive temper, exaggerated by his psychopathy. Even then, he always greeted everyone with a smile, regardless of what they'd done before. If he was in the building, people tensed, but when he entered the room, they relaxed, unless someone got on his nerves.

The few bullies, and true delinquents who didn't get the message were dealt with quickly, as he put his talents to use; and it showed, several scars visible on his face alone, one running from just above his left eye, to just below his right eye, and another running from his right collar bone, to behind his left cheekbone. He was a kid with many quirks, and no single defining trait. 'I wonder if dad will get home today.' He mused, thinking about the hints his father seemed to drop whenever he left.

 **'He might be more inclined to if you actually** ** _tried_** **to listen to him.'** And then there was that, the voice in his head that seemed to belittle him at every turn; it was a little higher pitched than his own, and sounded like he was trying to talk through a tin can. He wasn't all-there, and Chimon suspected he was why his 'fuse' was so short.

 **'Though the hints are a little too subtle for what he's trying to accomplish, he has a point. Though a certain someone is playing dumb.'** Along with the calm and collected one, that scolds the both of them rather often. Whom was referring to 'nightmare' as he had dubbed himself.

 **'When you speak of the devil, he shall come!'** And there he was, in all his annoying wonder, causing the other two to groan in exasperation, and Chimon to snicker. As annoying as he could be, he knew how to make an entrance, or joke, and was serious when he needed to be.

'I'd like to know what I'd be training in before I start training, thank you.'

 **'Well here he comes, you only have until the end of the summer until you transfer, so I'd recommend consulting him about it now.'** He hated it when the crazy one was right.

'Yeah, yeah, alright, I feel him.' He paused his music player, and turned to his father who was encroaching on his position. "Hey, dad, how's the business?"

His father chuckled at that, shaking his head. "The new line is rather popular, and sales across the board have been steadily climbing after the whole fiasco with overpricing was dealt with." He responded. His father was just a little taller than him, standing in at 6' 6". He had dark blue fraying hair, and blue eyes, and held himself 'like a businessman with a life' as he put it, which was really just leaning on one leg while standing straight. He was wearing his usual white duster, with blue highlights, over a white dress shirt, blue tie, white slacks, and white dress shoes.

"Well, that's good, means the expansion plans will go all the smoother."

"Indeed, it does, son." He stood beside his son for a few moments, before speaking up again. "Look, son, we need to talk." He finally said, turning to face Chimon.

"Yes?" He asked, staring at one blob in particular which stopped in midair, before vanishing. He shook his head before turning to his father.

"I… think we should talk at home, it's something I want everyone to hear." He said after a moment, leading his son back to the manor. The walk was quiet, yet comfortable, if a bit tense. Once there, a maid quickly retrieved the rest of the family, being Chimon's younger sister, older brother, and mother. Everyone sat on the couches in the living room, and waited for him to start.

His sister, Ahmya, was two years younger than him, standing in at 5' 6"; she had waving red hair, taking after her mother, and blue eyes, taking after her father. She wore simple jeans, a t-shirt, red sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. She took after her brother in that she was a sports junkie, and didn't take insults well, though she didn't have many scars to prove it, and was a little more aggressive than her siblings.

His brother, Daichi, was three years older than him, standing just over 6' 8"; he had curling blue hair, and red eyes, with thin rectangular glasses, low on his nose. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt, which covered half his face from view, and a grey dress shirt underneath; he wore green cargo pants, often filled with electronics, or school supplies; and tan steel-toe boots. He taught his brother to be prudent with schooling, having yet for his grades to slip below his brother's. He also, had yet to take any insults and such well, despite being friendlier than his siblings.

His mother, Danuja, was the same age as his father, standing in at 6' flat; she had straight red hair and eyes, with ovular glasses. She wore black dress shoes, red stockings, and a black frilly dress. She rarely left the manor grounds, and even then, didn't leave without body guards, insisting that she was in danger if she more than sneezed in the wrong place; needless to say, no one else in the family agreed with this, going to a public school, and yet not being unable to defend themselves.

The family of misfit rich folk would look like a gathering of friends to anyone outside of their close-nit circle, if not for their shared last name, Fumihiro, and they were frequently barraged with questions from media outlets and peers alike. The family business was split into four major groups, the military civilian group, the fabrics group, the automotive group, and the electronics group. Their father currently held the rights for all, but management was left to them aside from the fabrics group. The family was, in every sense, unusual; not even once claiming to be anything different.

Chimon was designated manager of the military civilian group, which he took up whole heartedly, and quickly worked out the kinks of, followed by an explosion of income when he set up international relations. Daichi was designated manager of the electronics group, with similar results, once access to cargo ships was granted. Ahmya was designated manager of the automotive group, albeit reluctantly, and quickly caused another explosion of income, with the choice of cooperation with other major manufacturers.

His father finally decided to speak up. "How many of you can see spirits?" He asked, looking between the siblings. All of the siblings raised their hands, glancing to each other with raised eyebrows. He sighed in response, resting his head in his hands. "Well then, that makes this easier, if nothing else." He took one of the remotes from the coffee table, and turned on the television. On the screen, a man with a green jacket, and striped bucket hat which covered half his face in shadows. "They all can, Kisuke. I hope you know what you're doing." He sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, kids, pleas listen to everything he has to say." They nodded, reluctantly. He then glared at the man on the screen, silently warning him. "If you deem it's necessary, I won't question your judgment, but until then, none of them are leaving."

Kisuke nodded, before turning to study those present, lingering on Chimon several seconds longer than the others. "You are free to open the package when ready." He stated, looking to Danuja. She sighed, before opening a box that had gone unnoticed until then, and placed a small, purple orb beside a black orb with two parallel blue stripes. Both orbs resonated for a moment, before revealing the auras of the siblings, Daichi's flowed off him like a smoke machine, and tinted blue; Ahmya's sparking like a welder against steel and glowing a deep amber; and Chimon's bubbling like lava, radiating green, and flowing up like steam, dyed yellow.

Once again Kisuke lingered on Chimon, a small bit longer than before; before his eyes went wide as the purple orb resonated with Chimon's aura, lifting into the air, and slowly approaching him. Both parents slightly panicked, before Kisuke held one hand up, watching its every motion. The marble pulsated for a moment, recoloring itself to a yin-yang of blue and red, halting just above Chimon's lap. Said oddity just looked up to Kisuke, waiting for confirmation. Kisuke nodded, snapping his fan open, covering the lower half of his face. Chimon just held out his hand, which the marble dropped into. He looked at it for a moment before turning to his siblings, who simply shrugged, before everyone in the room turned to the half-hiding man.

Kisuke just stared for a moment, looking at Chimon long enough to make him uncomfortable. "Keep it, but don't let it leave your person, no matter what." Kisuke said, narrowing his eyes. Chimon nodded, pocketing the strange object, before looking back to the now widely smiling Kisuke. "You're all going on a trip for at least a year." Their parents looked to each other, having a silent discussion, before nodding to bucket hat-man. "I hope your Japanese isn't rusty."

"We'll be fine… Kisuke, was it?" The man nodded. "Just need some time to pack." Chimon stated, before glancing to his sibling. "We wanted to visit sometime soon anyway. After all, headquarters were complaining about not getting letters on time."

"Of course, the Fumihiro conglomerate shall soon begin associations with small businesses." Danuja commented, pointing a sharp eye at Kisuke.

"And the reformed Quincy ranks shall rise to assist the Shinigami." Everyone present raised an eyebrow at the man clad in white. "In due time." He clarified, getting a nod from Kisuke.

End Chapter I

Author's notes

That went… surprisingly well. I didn't know I could write well enough to actually get something out in such a short amount of time. Well, from here on, pitch black is discontinued, and reconstruction of the darkness takes its place… and I realize how awful I am at writing Kisuke… fuck. And also, I am indeed making ALL the siblings work together in this fic, alongside the main characters of the manga/anime. I will be defaulting to the anime until I reach blood war, because I'm lazy. Something to be aware of, is that I will no longer limit myself to chapter constraints, and therefore, may drop a 500-word chapter at some point. I apologize in advance if that does occur. I also apologize for the wall of text that is descriptions this chapter, I was super bored, and ran out of brain capacity. As for everything else unexplained; they live in the U.S., the headquarters are based in Tokyo, and both parents are Japanese.

A moment of silence for those who suffered whiplash from my last story. My sincerest condolences.

Two jokes in one set of author's notes! Yay!


End file.
